1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material that emits light by using electrical energy, in which energy generated by electron hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly employed as light sources in illumination devices, display devices, and the like, and the development of LEDs has thus been accelerated.
In particular, recently, the development and employment of gallium nitride-based LEDs has been increased, and mobile keypads, side viewers, camera flashes, and the like, using such a gallium nitride-based LED, have been commercialized, and in line with this, the development of general illumination devices using LEDs has accelerated. Like the products to which they are applied, such as a backlight unit of a large TV, a headlamp of a vehicle, a general illumination device, and the like, the purposes of LEDs are gradually moving toward large-sized products having a high output and high efficiency, the characteristics of LEDs used for such purposes being required to satisfy the high level of the characteristics of the LEDs.
In the related art LED, a dam is formed on a package main body, and an LED chip is then encapsulated (with resin, or the like, held in place by the dam), and here, the types of dam patterns that can be formed are limited, making it difficult to fabricate an LED having various types of light extraction surface patterns.